


Untitled

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Persona 4
Genre: And then Souji was a dick, Jealousy, M/M, NG+, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's better for her to be gone, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

>You don’t know how you came to be on the train heading to Inaba again, but it happened.

>It must be a dream, you think. It’s the only reason that would make re-meeting your uncle and cousin at all plausible. But the next day, you accept this new reality with surprising ease.

>When you see who must be Saki Konishi on the Midnight Channel, something suddenly occurs to you. It could be possible to save her. All you would have to do is ask Teddie to show you the way to her before she dies.

>You don’t. 

>You try to convince yourself that you ignored her for any other reason besides selfishness. But you’ve never been good at fooling yourself.

>Even when Saki was dead, she still had Yosuke. In spirit, anyway. If she lived, she’d have him physically as well, even if she rejected him.

>The thought makes you sick.

>You watch silently as Yosuke grieves, having no idea that you could have prevented this.

>Saki still has Yosuke. But you think, if you try hard enough, you can have him, too.


End file.
